


The Welcoming Party

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domination, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Finally, a cute woman her age. This opportunity wasn't going to be the thing slipping here.





	The Welcoming Party

“Now be honest with yourself, wasn’t this the best decision you’ve made ever since setting out on this suicide mission?”

Ruby loved her team, she loved assisting all the small villages on her road to Mistral, she loved sharing side splitting laughs and warm familiar moments she had spent with her friends and family, she truly loved them all…but right now the leather from Vernal's gloves grazing the inner walls of her pussy as the bandit continued to pump her index and middle finger in and out of her leaking pussy was quickly working itself to her list of loved things. 

Not even an hour spent on Vernal’s side as per their agreement until the scythe-wielder found her body as the object of the bandit’s fascination. The first chance alone Vernal obtained with the out of place huntress was spent pinning Ruby to the wall and stripping the silver-eyed woman free of any clothes that obstructed the area of skin she wanted to feel. Ruby would have fought back against the sudden invasion of space, but the sudden kiss she had received from the blue eyed bandit took her by surprise and left her dazed and open to exploration from the bandits hands. 

Quickly removing her corset and top before Ruby had a chance to recover, Vernal coxed out as many moans and whimpers as she could from the huntress as she fondled the silver-eyed woman’s breast while continuing to dominate the kiss the two shared; Vernal coiling her tongue around Ruby’s as she stared deeply into the pools of silver that were quickly filled with the lust that had built up over her years of living in close proximity of so many gorgeous woman.

It was bad enough that her dorm was constantly occupied with amazing woman that she had grown close to, but to be stuck in an academy filled with so many talented and drop dead huntress’s in training was a torture that followed Ruby all the way to the collapse of Beacon. What was worse was that even as she finally reached the legal young age of 18, she was still unable to fulfill the carnal desires that plagued her. Whether it was due to her overtly family like relation with the female portion of her friends, or them still treating her like the same 16 year old that had joined Beacon .

Vernal taking an instant interest in the silver-eyed woman was all the trigger she needed to unlock her locked away desires to be dominated and succumb to the whims of whatever woman wanted to have her way with her; and Vernal was all to happy to be that woman.

“Not even a minute in and you’re already this wet…” Vernal pointed out as she withdrew her fingers, much to the disappointment of the pinned huntress in front of her, and observed her drenched fingers. “If only I knew you were this much of a slut, I would have pleaded with Raven to deliver you to me as soon as you stepped foot into Mistral.” To further cement her characterization of Ruby, Vernal stuck the two drenched fingers into Ruby’s mouth, the smug grin she wore growing wider as the huntress coiled her tongue around the digits and sucked them clean of her own fluid. 

“That’s right…good girl…” Vernal said, enjoying the ecstasy laced moans that came form Ruby as she licked her fingers clean, “How does your own cunt taste? I bet you’ve tried it before haven’t you?” Despite her asking the question, Vernal wasn’t to keen on waiting for the half-baked denial that Ruby would have no doubt produced, so instead of waiting for the lie Vernal withdrew her fingers and returned them to their previous rented out residence, this time inviting her ring finger to slip inside Ruby’s drenched pussy to further stretch the huntress’s pussy. A sensation Ruby was all to happy to receive as her lustful cry indicated.

Vernal was obviously a confident and dominant woman, so Ruby knew that the bandit was going to want her to stave off her orgasm until she had gained permission from the tattooed woman, but Ruby’s inexperience with the intense level of pleasure Vernal was inflicting on her proved to be to much for the silver-eyed huntress as her orgasmic cry indicated. With the pitiful sight of her new lover quaking as her orgasm rocketed through her fueling her, Vernal tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she let out a boisterous laugh, her fingers refusing to let up on their intense pumping even as Ruby’s thighs clamped down on them.

“Two minutes and that’s it??!!” Vernal questioned, returning her gaze to the half open pools of silver that belonged to the whimpering woman in front of her. “I would call that disappointing, but I knew you weren’t going to last long.” Finished with her sentence, Vernal quickly withdrew her drenched fingers form the still quivering pussy of her weak kneed lover, who collapsed down to the floor beneath her as she found no support form the ruthless bandit in front of her. Slowly coming down from the explosive orgasm Vernal sent her to, Ruby was greeted with the sight of Vernal’s exposed pussy in front of her face, a sight she didn’t have much time to process thanks to the hand that quickly closed the distance between her mouth and the bandit’s womanhood by shoving her face forward. 

“You honestly didn’t expect me to let you walk away without paying it forward did you?” Vernal questioned, her smug grin returning as her blue eyes were greeted with the half open silver eyes of the young woman below her. “Now get to licking, show me a good time and I’ll treat you well later.” 

Ruby loved her friends, she loved her family, she loved all the amazing memories she had gathered with them through her Beacon years and even during the adventure Salem and her conspirators forced on her, but right now the pleased groans that escaped Vernal’s mouth as Ruby slipped her tongue into her slit and licked up and down had quickly cemented itself into her list of loved things.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
